Hora de almorzar
by CornPie
Summary: Cuando Lammy se percató de la falta de su almuerzo, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de un encuentro inesperado, con los revoltosos estudiantes pululando por allí, creyó que simplemente todo se reduciría a: buscar, recoger y almorzar, sin embargo, alguien perturbaría el orden de los factores, retrasando su cometido. AU One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary:** Cuando Lammy se percató de la falta de su almuerzo, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de un encuentro inesperado, con los revoltosos estudiantes pululando por allí, creyó que simplemente todo se reduciría a: buscar, recoger y almorzar, sin embargo, alguien perturbaría el orden de los factores, retrasando su cometido. AU One-Shot.

 **Hora de almorzar**

El silencio ensordecedor en los pasillos de la escuela, era digno de admirar, ni siquiera un alma osaría pasear a través de ellos, rompiendo como si de una ilusión se tratase tal magnitud de quietud y pasividad. Era un hecho, aquella falta de sonido indicaba que la hora del recreo aún no había comenzado, dado que los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivos salones _concentrados_ en el estudio.

Lammy era una de ellos, intentando descifrar la que ocupaban gran parte del gran pizarrón, mareando aún más a los confundidos estudiantes. Por momentos veía los números y letras borrosos, y dirigía su aburrida mirada hacia el tedioso profesor que explicaba sin descanso algo que los alumnos ni siquiera entendían, o no era digno de su atención, al parecer. Se preguntó si el dichoso maestro se habría percatado que su "cabello", que todos sabían a estas alturas era un peluquín, se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda. ¿Debería resolver una ecuación para darse cuenta, quizás? Tan empedernido estaba en enseñárselas a ellos, que en algún momento tendría que utilizarlas en la vida cotidiana, pensó la pelilila. Apoyando su fino mentón sobre la palma de su mano derecha, se reprochó mentalmente el observar tan detenidamente a su maestro por el simple hecho de morirse de aburrimiento.

Soltó un leve suspiro, casi inaudible, cuando sintió un sutil pinchazo al costado de su cintura.

Desvió su lila mirada hacia su compañero de al lado, el cual estaba volteado en su dirección, con su cabeza descansando sobre su mano, dedicándole una sonrisa —que él— consideraba seductora.

La chica rodó los ojos, intentando ignorar al peliazul que seguía con su insistencia de picarle la cintura cada vez más seguido. Una vena se hinchaba más a cada momento en su frente, mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño contra la fría mesa. Explotaría en cuestión de segundos si el idiota no se detenía de una vez por todas. Finalmente, la campana del almuerzo que tanto añoraban los alumnos, comenzó a sonar como un coro de ángeles para sus oídos. Lentamente, la cacofonía de voces juveniles fue llenando el cerrado espacio, haciendo que repentinamente la pelilila se levantara y dirigiera hacia sus amigas.

Splendid siguió con su azul mirada su coqueto caminar, oyendo con interés la casual conversación que la fémina mantenía con sus compañeras.

—No es posible— expresó una horrorizada Giggles, sorprendiendo a las demás, tomándolas por sorpresa — ¿cómo es que no quieres tener hijos, Lammy? —preguntó, retomando una vieja conversación de hacía unos días. Al parecer, se había quedado prendida de la respuesta de la pelilila.

— ¿No quieres? — Preguntó más calmadamente Petunia, con leve exaltación y un tono curioso impreso en sus palabras —claro, no ahora, en el futuro — aclaró rápidamente, inquiriéndola con la mirada.

Giggles, Petunia y Flaky la miraban expectantes, clavando sus ojos como dagas en su persona. Lammy comenzó a sentirse incómoda, intentando desviar la mirada buscando la razón del por qué la presionaban con ese tema ¡tenía sólo diecisiete años! Bien, quizás sea por el hecho de que era algo ruda, con un vocabulario una pizca vulgar, así como también nunca se interesó realmente por el sexo opuesto de manera sentimental, seamos honestos ¿virilidad? ¿hombría? No encontraría nada de eso en unos críos de dieciséis años. A pesar de no tener actitudes de una florecita, seguía siendo una chica, con una apariencia bastante femenina, con sus largos cabellos lilas levemente ondulados cayendo por sus hombros como una cascada embravecida, siguiendo un camino por su espalda. Por no hablar de sus grandes orbes lilas, acompañados de esas largas pestañas haciendo juego con su delicado rostro, adornado por unas mejillas sonrosadas.

De todas formas, no se sentía para nada ofendida por la pregunta enunciada, debía y necesitaba darles una respuesta rápida y satisfactoria e ir de una buena vez al patio a disfrutar su tan anhelado almuerzo. Pero claro, sus _adorables_ amigas no se conformarían tan fácilmente.

—No es que no me gustaría… —respondió finalmente, su voz denotaba su incomodidad sobre el tema —es que… mi familia tiene una maldición. — acabó rápidamente, desviando la mirada a cualquier lado con tal de no observarlas. Las miradas de incredulidad sobre sí no se hicieron esperar, escrutándola como si se tratase de una oveja en pleno desierto. No mentía, no realmente.

— ¿U-una m-maldición? — Flaky fue la primera en emitir palabra, sacando a relucir su personalidad temerosa. — ¿Q-qué clase de maldición? — terminó, tratando inútilmente parar su tartamudeo.

—Una normal, ya sabes — la pelilila se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Petunia, Giggles y Flaky la miraban con expectación en sus orbes, ignorando el hecho que en el aula sólo una persona quedaba, además de ellas, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que emitían, sin perderse ni una.

Lammy se dispuso a explicarles.

—Escuchen, cada siete generaciones, en mi familia nacen trillizos, se debe a que un ancestro con nuestra sangre fue maldecido por una bruja o hechicera, no recuerdo bien — explicó vagamente, obviando el porqué de la maldición. Al observar la indignación y confusión en sus amigas, procedió — el punto es, yo soy la séptima… por ende, se supone que tendré trillizos — aclaró, a la vez que levantaba tres dedos de su mano izquierda para enfatizar su explicación. — En fin, no me agrada mucho la idea de cuidar a tres mocosos, y menos de darlos a luz. ¿Podemos ir a comer ya? Muero de hambre — finalizó, empujando a las féminas hacia la salida del salón, quienes se quejaban exigiendo saber más.

…

El lugar que habían elegido para sentarse a disfrutar sus comidas, era perfecto. El banco en que se encontraban sentadas, estaba ubicado a las sombra de un gran árbol, permitiéndoles refugiarse de los leves rayos del sol. No fue hasta que observó a sus amigas preparándose para llenar sus hambrientos estómagos, que Lammy se percató de la falta de su almuerzo, la conversación anteriormente sostenida, había logrado que se lo olvidara completamente en su bolso.

Disculpándose con sus amigas, se dispuso a lograr su cometido: su estómago no podía esperar. Sin embargo, contrario a este pensamiento, disfrutó lentamente el camino hacia su destino, dado que aún quedaba tiempo para que la hora del almuerzo llegara a su fin. Inspiró el aire puro llenando de gloria sus pulmones. La primavera había dado sus frutos, llenando cada gris rincón con su hermoso esplendor. Pétalos volaban por sobre su cabeza, con una ligera brisa cálida revoloteando sus largos mechones lilas. La sensación al entrar en el establecimiento la acogió de inmediato, reemplazando el leve sonido de las hojas moviéndose en las grandes copas de los árboles, por el interminable barullo adolescente.

Subía tranquilamente la escalera que dirigía a las clases, dando sutiles pisadas a cada escalón que ascendía. Finalmente, su almuerzo la esperaba, dispuesta tomarlo, no se percató de la presencia de una persona más en el aula, hasta que la misma la acorraló con sus brazos contra la sólida pared blanca.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sobresaltó, si hasta dio un pequeño saltito de la sorpresa al sentir el sutil tacto de la otra persona con ella misma. Dándose la vuelta lentamente, dispuesta a enfrentar cara a cara al idiota que la estaba retrasando en su misión de llenar su rugiente estómago, lo enfrentó.

—Splendid — llamó fríamente, la molestia impregnada en ese simple llamado — apártate — dictaminó con severidad.

— Oh, Lammy — empezó con su teatro el peliazul, con fingida indignación — ¿Así tratas a tu futuro esposo? — le recriminó, negando con la cabeza, a la vez que aumentaba levemente la presión que sus brazos ejercían sobre la fría pared, intentando intimidar a la fémina.

—No me hagas reír, superhéroe — se burló la pelilila, tomando entre sus dedos el antifaz rojo que cubría los hambrientos ojos del peliazul, tirando de él sutilmente, soltándolo rápidamente, provocando que el mismo golpeara al chico en el entrecejo.

Splendid frunció el ceño.

—Sabes… —comenzó a hablar el chico — escuché por ahí que en un futuro tendrás trillizos, sin otra alternativa — continuó distraídamente, simulando cierta inocencia — Entonces me pregunté, ¿por qué esperar al futuro? ¿Por qué no empezar a planearlos ahora? —insinuó, levantando una ceja, esbozando esa estúpida y sensual sonrisa, clavando fijamente su dura mirada como el mar, en los indignados y horrorizados orbes lilas.

El peliazul se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella, juntando sus rostros cada vez más, y por consiguiente sus labios. Los escasos centímetros que los separaban, estaban desapareciendo a favor del superhéroe.

Debía moverse, y rápido. Pero estaba atrapada en sus ojos, como si de una mariposa sobre una red se tratase. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero sucedió. Sintió una presión sobre sus finos, y hasta ahora puros, labios. Advirtió que su cuerpo temblaba, recriminándose mentalmente el parecer débil frente al chico que le estaba robando su primer beso. Empezó como un delicado roce, pero el peliazul quiso intensificarlo, cuando sintió un dolor descomunal en su, recién golpeada, entrepierna.

Al dirigir su mirada desde abajo, dado que estaba retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo, observó como Lammy lo miraba desde arriba, con una expresión altanera adornando su terso rostro, los suaves labios que acababa de probar, se encontraban cubiertos por su pequeña mano. La pelilila le dedicó una mirada fulminante con el ceño más fruncido que haya visto nunca, antes de recoger bruscamente su almuerzo, e irse dando largas y fuertes zancadas.

Splendid comenzó a reír, ignorando momentáneamente el dolor, había logrado su objetivo, lo supo en cuanto observó el elevado tono escarlata en las mejillas de _su_ chica. Oh sí, consiguió avergonzarla, y era una vez de las tantas que planeaba hacerlo. Se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a ir hacia el comedor, moría de hambre

Y sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que el receso acabara.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Hola! Aquí con un nuevo One-Shot, que espero disfruten mucho. Este escrito va dedicado a **AsHely Hewlett** , espero que te guste mucho, y perdón por la tardanza, conste que sigue siendo domingo jajaj y no sé si estará bien la escena del beso, soy nueva en esto, prometo mejorar xD

En fin, gracias a todos!

 _CornPie~_


End file.
